Sky High Justice League
by alienkiller2015
Summary: The Justice League go to Sky High!
1. New World

The Justice League were fighting Darkseid. They were tired, wounded, and weakened. Darkseid was winning. One of Flash's legs were broken, Wally still fought though, the speed force altered his suit. He was fighting as many parademons as he could. He was beginning to be overwhelmed. He tripped and fell. The League looked on as the parademons swarmed him. He screamed, it was cut short when a Parademon got his throat. Flash held his neck, gurgling through the blood. He collapsed.

Superman's eyes went red. He was pissed off. He lifted from the ground, he flew into space. He flew back down at high speeds. He smashed the ground, the entire city buckled under the giant blow to the ground. Buildings collapsed, streets caved in, people died. He didn't care. He was beyond angry. He flew at Darkseid. He hit him with all of his strength. An explosion of air went around and a loud boom was heard. Darkseid went flying into the sky, blood trailing from the hit. He lifted off, he got to him in a matter of seconds. He realized it was too late. He was impaled by a kryptonite blade. It pierced his heart. He moaned as the red went out and he let out a few tears. He looked up and spit in Darkseid's face. Darkseid sneered and stomped on Superman's head, crushing his skull while he was weak.

J'onn Jones knew Superman and the Flash were dead. He took his anger out on the Parademons around him. He smashed his fist into one's face, his hand going right through. He transformed into a giant monster, it resembled Godzilla. He smashed them under his feet, he turned around and reverted back. He felt liquid being poured on him from the back, it was gasoline! He panicked. Darkseid threw a lit match on him and J'onn began to burn. The pain was unbearable. He screamed, wishing for it to end, but the end never came. He slowly began to die. Darkseid hit him with his most powerful Omega Beam blast possible, tearing a hole through the Martian's head. He chuckled at the sight.

"What do you know? I ended two species of aliens." He said.

Wonder Woman wouldn't go down. Her bracelets deflected everything the Parademons threw at her. Her Amazonian training destroying anyone near her. She was in a rage. She knew Flash, Superman, and Martian Manhunter was dead. She felt as a giant hand grabbed her head. The hand was big enough to cover her whole head. She tried to fight, but Darkseid was physically much stronger. He squeezed her head, her head gave in and the skull crushed. Her brains and blood slipped all over his hands. His wicked smile lit up through the darkness.

Hal Jordan was more than shocked at the events. He was fighting them off as best he could, yet he couldn't hold them off. He looked up at the towering gray giant. He felt his body fly through the air, he landed on a flight of stairs. He felt many ribs break. He put a construct over them. Darkseid flew onto his chest. He smashed his hand on his chest, cracking the constructs, the construct finally gave way. Darkseid finally crushed his ribcage, his lungs and heart were punctured by the shards. He took his last shaky breath as he died.

The Dark Knight stood as all of his friends died. He was raging. He couldn't give up. He spun in the air and kicked a Parademon in the face. He jumped on it's back and snapped its neck. He ran over to Hal and put the ring on. He knew he could do it. He roared and his outfit had green on it, his cape becoming a vine green. He created many different constructs. He smashed giant hammers down, he made swords and hacked many into bits. He was just getting started. He made mini-gun appear in his hands. He shot all the waves around him. Parademons in all direction fell dead. Darkseid floated above, watching in amusement. He knew Batman would fail. It was when Batman began to win when Darkseid intervened.

"What chances do you, a human, have? I have killed all of your friends. You will die as well." Darkseid's deep, gravelly voice said. Batman frowned, Hal's power ring glowed in his hands.

"And I'll beat you as much as I can in the time I have left. I won't cry for them, they died fighting for what they believed in. If I do as well, so be it." Batman said. He had declared his fate.

Darkseid flew at Batman. Batman dodged the sloppy blow. He smashed a construct in his face, sending him flying back. Darkseid jumped up and Batman created a wall between them. Darkseid pounded away, Batman was calm. He knew he wouldn't survive this encounter. He put all of his focus into the wall. Darkseid's strength however, was prevailing. He finally broke through. Batman was thrown off balance, Darkseid went forward and grabbed his ring hand. He crushed it in his grasp. Explosions of pain went up Bruce's arm. He didn't cry out. Darkseid grabbed his throat.

"What a waste. You stood a last stand. For what? You knew you would fail." Darkseid was genuinely curious. Batman was just there.

"You killed my friends, you are going to kill all those people. I had to try. I failed. I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Dad. I failed everyone." He said. He let a single tear fall down his face. Darkseid squeezed his fist. Bruce's neck snapped like a twig. The crack echoing over the dead street. Everything was dead. The planet was his. He looked over the site of the battle. He walked over to Superman's body. He laughed as he saw his nemesis dead. He knew there weren't much survivors on the planet. There were seven billion when he arrived. Now there were just 20 million. He was surprised when suddenly, the heroes bodies began to disappear in bright lights.

Bruce opened his eyes and saw all of his friends. They were all sad, so there was an afterlife. He saw a crying Clark Kent.

"What's the matter?" He asked him. Clark looked up. He was devastated.

"We failed. I failed. All of this power, and I still couldn't defeat him." He said. Bruce looked at his hand. The ring wasn't on his finger. He looked around and saw they were in pure white. There was nothing.

"You have all failed this world. While you have died, I can give you another chance. A different world, one where superheroes are loved. You will be made into teenagers, if you all accept, and will go to Sky High. It is a school for superpowered beings, like yourself. Decide." A voice said. Everyone's eyes widened. A man appeared. He wore a suit and tie, with a bowler hat. He had a long gray mustache.

"There is no hope for this world. With all of the heroes gone, I must destroy that universe. Please accept. Otherwise you will also be destroyed, nothing." He said. He was calm, collected, and he seemed happy.

"I accept." Wally said. He smiled, he thought it would be fun.

"As do I." Martian Manhunter said. He smiled at the thought of human high school.

"I will go." Clark said.

"I will." Diana said.

The man smiled at all of them. Everyone looked at Bruce, he scowled. It could be a trap.

"How do I know you're not tricking us?" Bruce asked. Everyone groaned.

"Come on Bats, what is there to lose?" Wally asks. His mask was down, revealing the attractive face of the young man. His red hair and green eyes still surprised people to this day. Bruce frowned at the nickname but shrugged his muscled shoulders.

"Fine." He said. The Presence smiled and snapped his fingers.

Clark woke up in a soft bed. He groaned. He realized what happened and shot out of bed. He super-sped into the bathroom. He looked at himself and realized he was 14. His face was young. His body was muscled, but not crazy like his adult body. He was handsome, his cerulean blue eyes were the same. He smiled. He felt good being young again. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Bruce. He was muscled as well. His hair was longer. He smiled at Clark and waved. They both stood there, looking at each other as a teen. Wally walked out next. He was shorter than the two other boys, but was fine with it. He was muscled in the way a track star would be. He had freckles all over his face, his red hair still fit him.

Diana walked out of her room to see the shirtless boys. She smiled at them and waved. She hadn't seen herself, but the three boys stood shocked.

Clark wasn't gonna lie...she looked good. He just realized he would have to put up with hormones again. He saw her long legs and began to breathe heavier. His eyes started to itch. He started to see her naked. His eyes then became even itchier. They became hot and he knew what was happening. He shot his heat vision out and it felt amazing. Everyone dodged as he hit the wall. He stopped himself after a second and they all stare at him.

"What the hell Clark?" Bruce asked. John joined them, as did Hal. They all stood in their teenage bodied glory. Hal felt in his pocket and felt his ring. He put it on, but he didn't want the costume on.

"I'm sorry! My heat vision came in. And also...uh...x-ray vision." Diana's face lit with fury. She marched up to the taller boy and put a finger up to his chin.

"CLARK JOSEPH KENT! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She screamed at him. His eyes widened in shock.

"It was accidental. I swear. I didn't mean to." He said. She stormed out of the room.

"Was she hot?" Hal asked. Instead of answering Clark burned his arm.

"OW! Jeez, you could have just told me to hop off..." He said. He rubbed his little burn. Wally openly laughed at his friend. He went downstairs with J'onn and Clark. They sat on the couch. Wally grabbed the remote and flipped the T.V on. There was a battle going on. Anote appeared besides Clark.

_Dear Justice League, _

_I am happy to let you know that you are all billionaires. I know it isn't exactly realistic, but hey? It's all water under the bridge, as the current generation says. You are all fourteen. The school, Sky High, is already payed for, you are all going. Just a reminder, no one knows anything of Superman, or any of you. You all start school tomorrow. The school just thinks you're all orphans that came from rich families. You're more powerful than any superheroes on this world. The most powerful and popular heroes are The Commander and Jetstream. They have a son that you'll be going to school with. Guide him. He'll make enemies. Just make sure he survives through high school, will you? _

_Love, The Presence_

Clark smiled and gave the note to Wally, Wally read it in less than a second and smiled. He gave it to J'onn, he read it in Wally's mind, but read it again just for the heck of it. He floated up the stairs and gave it to Bruce, who read it quickly. "_So that's his name." _

Bruce gave the message to Hal, who read it and gave it to Diana. When they had all read it, they met in the parlor.

"The Commander and Jetstream. Sounds pretty cheesy to me." Wally said. Clark glared at him.

"What? Seriously! The Commander? Really?" Wally ranted. Everyone chuckled.

Clark went into the bathroom, he stripped his clothes and went into the shower. He turned it on and stood there, waiting for it to get hot. Without warning, Diana opened the door on him and he didn't even notice. He stood, listening to the shower. Diana couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot. Despite their current age, Clark was built. He was also well off. He finally noticed her and didn't move to cover himself.

"Getting payback?" He asked, his tone was light, and jokingly. She blushed. He laughed at her color and spared her. He grabbed a towel and threw it on.

"I'm guessing you've never saw a man nude before?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head. Clark smiled, he was shaking on the inside.

"It's not an uncommon thing on Themyscira, in fact, I'm nude more than I'm clothed." She said. Clark smiled. She smiled at the boy/man. He was a boy, but had the thoughts of a grown man. She left and went downstairs. She felt something for the powerhouse.

He smiled as he jumped in the shower. He couldn't feel the heat, one of the side effects of invulnerability. He smiled widely as he cleaned himself. He was proud of himself. He made her blush! Maybe later he will ask her out.

Bruce was sitting in front of the computer monitor. It was 2:30. He wanted to do something. He looked up The Commander and Jetstream. He smiled at the two. They were in love. They reminded him of a certain two in the house. He smiled while he looked at The Commander's strength levels. He has lifted a building before. He seemed to be strong, but not Clark or J'onn strong. He smiled. He was already hatching a plan, just in case. He next looked at Jetstream. She was able to fly at mach 10. He smiled.

So far, none were nearly as powerful as them. He severely hoped the people would actually like them.

He had taken a walk with Wally. They had walked to the nearby football field. It had a track around it, making sure no one was around Wally began to speed around it. He smiled, having being healed and running again. He was excited. He looked to his left and saw a boy staring at him, he was around the same age (physically), with long brown hair. His clothes were red, white, and blue. He looked shocked. Wally panicked and burst into a speed. He went running so fast that the world practically halted. He appeared in front of the house in less than a second. He never got used to it. The speed, it was beyond amazing. He loved how the world halted as he moved. It helped, otherwise he would slam into people and destroy them.

Bruce stared at the boy. He looked back. He was with a redhead girl who also stared. Bruce rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

"Is there a reason you're staring?" Bruce asked. They were surprised by Bruce's forwardness and pointed at the track. Where Wally was running there were indents. Bruce face palmed.

"Are you guys supers too?" The boy asked. Bruce nodded. The boy smiled and The redhead girl did too.

"My name is Will Stronghold, this is Layla Williams." He introduced her. She was pretty, she also had an obvious crush on the Will boy. He just realized that this was the kid they should guide. He motioned them to follow him. They reached their house and Will smiled. They opened the door to see Clark standing around in a towel. He was still wet and Layla blushed. Clark turned around and smiled.

"Clark, maybe you'd like to put some clothes on?" Bruce said. He was forcing himself to be cool. Clark had heard them and did it on purpose. He zipped upstairs and back down in a moment dried and dressed. They stared at him with wide eyes.

"This is-" Batman started but was interrupted.

"Will Stronghold and Layla Williams. I know. I heard." He said. WIll looked shocked and awed. Wally came down and jumped at the sight of the two who saw him. They looked at him and recognized him.

"Hey you're that boy down at the track!" Layla said. A second later Diana, J'onn, and Hal were there.

"Hal Jordan. Pleasure." He said. Layla smiled at him, Will shook his hand.

"Diana Prince, nice to meet you. I love your shirt." She said honestly to Layla, said person smiled brightly at the girl and hugged her. Diana hugged back and she found out Layla smelled really good. She smelled like spring, flowers, fields. She must have nature powers.

"John Jones. Pleasure." John said in his disguise. He was a darker boy with brown eyes. He had the same deep voice though.

"So what're your guys powers?" Layla asks them all. Clark decided he would go first.

"I get my powers from the sun. I have immense super strength, enough to move planets, invulnerability, flight, I can reach the speed of light, super senses, heat vision, x-ray vision, freeze breath, self-sustenance, and I'm a genius." He said. Everyone but Will and Layla were unaffected by the sheer power of the boy in front of them.

"I am the fastest person alive. I get my powers from the Speed Force. I can run much faster than light, when the time calls for it, can heal fast, I age much slower than a regular human, and I have fast enough reflexes to dodge Superman." He said. Will and Layla sat in shock again. They had both realized these were the most powerful beings they've been around.

"I have the ability to read your mind, super strength though not as much as Superman, super speed, flight, telekinesis, invulnerability, intangibility, invisibility, heat vision, x-ray vision, shape shifting, super breath, and I also have a long lifetime." John said. They had gotten over their shock and expected it now.

"I have the ability to create constructs with my ring. It is based on willpower, something I have in abundance." Hal said. He held up his right hand. They saw the glowing green ring and smiled.

"I have super strength, flight, super speed, near invulnerability, a healing factor, and also reflexes. I can out reflex Clark." She said. Will and Layla, along with everyone else, laughed at Clark's demise.

"I don't have super powers. I am trained in all of the 127 martial arts on the planet. I have peak human/borderline superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, gadget control, acrobacy, and I'm one of the smartest beings on the planet." He said. Will and Layla nod at him. He knew he wasn't as powerful as the rest, but where brawn came he had brains. And boy, did he have brains.

It was 10:00. Time for Will and Layla to go home. The group liked them. A lot. They were good kids. Bruce went to bed. Clark went after. One by one they went to bed. J'onn stayed up. He didn't need sleep. Neither did Clark, he just preferred it.

Tomorrow would be their first day of school.


	2. First Day

J'onn had screamed a sonic shout. Everyone came down with a frown, except for Clark. He was already up. J'onn smiled at all of his friends. It was 6:30. The bus came at 7:45. Clark sped to the fridge and opened it. He looked through all of the food, looking for the eggs. He grabbed the milk, and went to the stove. He cracked a dozen eggs and put them in the bowl. He poured some milk into it and began to whisk the eggs at super speed, his arm a blur. He put it in a pan and shot his heat vision on it. In a second the eggs were crackling, he grabbed a spatula and began to get the eggs in their scrambled form. He put them all on a plate and handed it to Wally. Wally smiled, grabbed a fork and began to eat all of the eggs. Clark went into the freezer and found what he was looking for.

"I have the waffles!" He shouted, acting like he was He-Man. Wally nearly choked laughing at his friend. Bruce cracked a smirk at him.

"What about showering?" Hal asked. He knew there were multiple bathrooms. Clark sat down, he had a heaping pile of waffles on his plate. He grabbed a bottle of syrup and poured it over them. He smiled, grabbed his fork, and stuffed his face.

They were all ready at 7:30. They stood at the corner of the street. A regular bus came around one of the turns and stopped in front of them.

"Morning!" Yelled a voice. It was a bigger man, he had a chubby face and brown eyes. He had a genuine smile. Clark smiled back.

"Is this the bus for Sky High?" Asked Wally as he rubbed the back of his head. The bus driver closed the door quickly and turned to him.

"Do you want to alert the villains of this neighborhood?!" He asked. Wally shook his head no and just sat down in an empty seat. Clark sat next to him. J'onn sat next to Bruce, and Diana and Hal sat together. The kid in front of Clark was in orange clothes. He was nerdy looking, having thick frames on his face. He turned around to Clark.

"Hi. I'm Ethan, this is Magenta." He said. The girl next to him was a sight. She was beautiful. She had black and purple hair and a punk look. Wally couldn't tear his eyes off of her. His heart started to beat even faster than normal. She gave a sarcastic nod to them.

"Wow. You guys are impressive. You guys are all seriously something." Ethan said. Behind them sat a boy in neon clothes. He had a bright, white visor sideways on his head. Diana laughed at the boy's appearance.

"Yo wassup, I'm Zach." He said. He gave Hal a weird handshake and laughed.

Soon they had reached the other stop. Will and Layla stepped on the bus.

"Is this the bus for Sky High?" Clark laughed at the mistake. Will smiled and waved at everyone as Ron Wilson chewed him out.

"What's your name?" Ron asked him. Will's face fell, almost like he didn't want to say who his parents were. Bruce thought it was strange.

"Will Stronghold." He said. Everyone on the bus changed their attitudes, except the League, they already knew who he was.

"Son of the Commander and Jetstream? It's an honor to meet you. I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver. Let me know if I could do something for you, to make you more comfortable." Ron gushed over the poor kid. Will's face was red with embarrassment.

"You two up. The seats behind Ron Wilson belong to Will Stronghold." Diana couldn't believe her ears.

"No you don't have to." He said. Ethan had already started to move. Magenta just sat there, looking majorly pissed off.

"No I want to. You're third-generation man! Come on Magenta move." He said. He was awed at the young boy. Hal rolled his eyes and twiddled his ring finger.

"Why? He only needs one seat." She retorted. Ethan's face fell. Will wanted to facepalm.

"So his girlfriend can sit there." He said. Layla's face brightened. She had a giant smile on her face. Clark smiled at the two young kids, he could tell they liked each other.

"Layla? No. She's my best friend." He said. Layla's heart slowed down, Clark could hear and he rolled his eyes at Will's blindness.

"Yeah...He's like my brother!" Layla tried to sound happy. Diana wanted to hug her, but didn't she kicked Hal off of the seat and put him in the lone seat in the back. He didn't care. Layla sat next to Diana.

They were driving on an unfinished bridge. Clark's eyes narrowed as straps went over everyone. A bar went in front of everyone. He saw a sign up ahead. It said 'ROAD CLOSED' in caps. Ron pulled a switch and the sign went down. They drove off of the bridge, falling. Clark was about to snap the straps when the bus sped forward at a high speed. It was like a flying roller coaster. Clark and Wally whooped. Bruce smiled, feeling weightless was amazing. Diana smiled and threw her hands up. J'onn grinned widely. Hal was screaming like a little girl.

"Psh. Freshmen." Ron said. They had gotten high up in the sky. They saw a school...floating...in the sky.

"So that's why they call it Sky High." Wally pointed out the obvious. Magenta turned around.

"Really?" She said. She was totally sarcastic and Wally frowned. Magenta smiled at him and his stomach did a backflip. Clark smiled at the redhead.

They had gotten off of the bus. Clark looked up as kids flew over his head. They landed on the steps. Standing in the middle of the clutter were two boys. One was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it. He had a long sleeve under it with orange stripes. The other was a little overweight, he had a hat on backwards. He wore a sweatshirt and shorts.

"Speed around them." Clark heard one say. He smiled. They'll get speed alright.

Speed began to run around them. He was hardly visible, leaving a trail of color. Wally smiled. He tapped into the Speed Force and stole the speed. Speed tripped and fell on his face. Wally's body vibrated and electricity pulsed through him. Clark smiled and the group looked in awe.

"Don't challenge the Fastest Man Alive." Wally said. Speed got up. He had a scrape on his cheek. He glared at Wally.

"Hey punk, wanna be swirlied? That's what's headed for you." He yelled at Wally. Wally looked up. He ran around the school. He took about a second to get back and Speed's eyes widened. This kid was fast.

"Am I really? I stole your speed...you can't use your powers against me. Back off." Was all Wally said. Speed's nostrils flared. The other boy stretched his legs and got right besides them.

"I'm Lash, this is Speed." He introduced themselves. Clark made his eyes shine red. Lash looked nervously at him.

"Alright you two, leave the freshmen alone." A girl said walking over to them. She was drop dead gorgeous. Will spaced out.

J'onn however, got a different vibe. He looked into her mind and saw who she really was. He smiled, her mind was too easy to access.

They walked into the school and followed Gwen into the gym. It was pretty spacey, having enough space for heroes to use their powers.

A white comet entered the room. It was a woman. She appeared. Diana smiled at how the principal was a woman.

"Welcome, to Sky High." She said. Zach yelled out and Principal Powers just lifted an eyebrow. He looked down and Hal and Wally snickered at him.

"Here at Sky High you will be taught how to use your powers. What you do with those powers? Well, that's up to you. In any case, work your hardest. Comets away!" She turned into a white comic and flew out of the room. The League smiled, she seemed like a nice lady.

They turned around and saw a tall man standing on what is now a podium. They noticed he was wearing a little too short of shorts, and other athletic getup.

"My name is Coach Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom. You may not. You are going to show your powers in front of the entire class. I will choose what role you get assigned to. Hero...or Sidekick." Clark looked up incredulously. That didn't seem fair at all. Bruce frowned at the man. Layla showed total negative thoughts about it. "Now every year I have some students, or as I like to call them, Whiner Babies, who seem fit to question, or complain about their placement. Let's get one thing straight. My word is law, my judgement is final. So there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?" The groups nods and a few spare a yes. He shook his head."Are we clear?" He lived up to his name. His voice was a lot louder, making some people go off balance.

"YES COACH BOOMER!" Everyone yelled. Hal thought this was going to happen. A douchebag for a gym teacher. Holy cliche.

A few steps emerged from the side of the platform. Everyone looked around anxiously, seeing who would get picked.

"You." He pointed to a nerd. He was pale skinned and had a red 'fro. Wally frowned. It seems nerds are always redheads.

"What's your name?" He asked the boy. He was nervous. His hands shook and he looked around.

"La-Larry." He said.

"Little Larry. Get up here." Larry met everyone's stares. He walked up to the podium. He looked nervous.

"What's the point of humiliating kids in front of everyone?" Layla asked, she was infuriated.

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I'd doubt it would be in High School." Will answered. Wally smiled at the answer and laughed.

Larry took off his glasses and took a deep breath. He grumbled and his body exploded into a mass of rocks. He was muscled and resembled Doomsday, except he had no eyes. He was hulking now, standing taller than anyone in the room.

"Car." Said Boomer as a junk car was dropped from the ceiling. Larry caught it easily and lifted it above his head.

"Big Larry. Hero!" He said. Larry powered down and smiled.

"He's good...but I'm better." Zach said. He walked up to the stage.

"Did I say you were next?" Boomer asked. Zach put his hands up.

"Name's Zach, don't drop your clipboard." He said. He waved his arms for a minute and clapped his arms. Clark and J'onn saw the difference. No one else did though. He was glowing, like a glow in the dark frisbee.

"Any day now Superstar." He got chuckles from the class.

"I'm doing it." Zach said.

"Doing what?" Boomer asked.

"I'm glowing." Zach said.

"I don't think so." Boomer said. He walked around to the other side of Zach.

"Maybe if we dimmed the light, and if you cupped your hands around your eyes and looked closely-" He was cut off by Boomer.  
>"Sidekick." He said. Zach started to silently plead.<p>

"Sidekick." This time it threw Zach off of the stage.

"You, front and center." He said to Ethan. Clark immediately felt bad for him.

"Sir, I'd just like to say it's an honor to meet you." Ethan said.

"Is that your power? Buttkissery?" He asked.

"I've heard you have a wicked sense of humor-"

"Just shut up and power up." Boomer cut him off. Ethan stood forward, and melted. Boomer knelt down besides him."Say, that's pretty impressive, for a popsicle! Sidekick." He stuck a thumbs down.

A boy grew four more arms. He was a hero.

"Ginger. Up here." He said to Wally. Wally frowned at the name. "What's your deal?" He asked.

"Super speed." He said. Boomer grinned.

"Run your fastest around the gym." He said.

"But sir-"

"Do it." He said. Wally frowned. He didn't want to destroy the gym.

He took a step on the line. Flecks of electricity splashed around his skin. Boomer blew his whistle and Wally took off. He began to run at the speed of sound. He then increased, slamming his legs into the ground, Boomer's smile growing more and more. Wally strained and yelled, pushing himself to near-light speeds. He was still accelerating. He skidded to a stop. His body was vibrating, lightning licking his skin. He was greeted with an applause from the students. He smiled as he went back to the stage.

"HERO!" Coach Boomer yelled. He was ecstatic. He hadn't seen that type of power in a long time.

"You, puberty at seven, get up here." He called to Clark

"What's your powers?" He asked.

"Car." Clark said. Boomer dropped the car, which Clark caught easily. He pressed it up with ease and threw it back up. He shot heat vision at a wall. The wall had two holes in it. He froze Boomer's feet to the ground. He lifted off the ground, and floated in the air. He flew around a bit, then landed in the spot he stood before. Right next to Diana.

"Definitely hero!" He heard Boomer yell. He still wasn't finished. Kids stared at him and Wally, scared. They both frowned at that.

A girl did a backflip in the air and turned into a bouncy ball.

"Side...kick." Boomer said. Everyone laughed, not specifically at the girl, but at the coach's puns.

"We'll pick this up after lunch, starting with...you." He said to Will.

"He's gonna regret ever placing me in the sidekick class. It's gonna be dark, he'll drop his keys and what do you know? I won't glow for him." Zach says. Coach Boomer stands up from a seat. Bruce wonders how he got there.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Boomer asks.

"No." Zach said.

"No what?" Boomer retorts.

"No sir, no sir, no sir!" He said. He changed into a teenager with red hair and a hat, smiling like it was entertaining, which it was.

"Just messing with you sidekick." He said, patting Zach on the shoulder.

"You're not supposed to be using your powers outside of the gym!" Ethan calls out to the shape-shifter. Diana smiled at the kid's rule following.

They all walked to a table and sat. They had their lunches. Bruce knew he would be a sidekick, he didn't like it one bit. He got frustrated. Clark could tell, they were best friends.

"Bruce, even if you get into the sidekick class remember this, we're a team. We work together no matter what." Bruce smiles at Clark's words. Wally was too busy stuffing his face and paying attention to Magenta.

John was silently pondering to himself. If they cut Clark off, they would cut him off quicker. He wasn't as powerful as Clark, but he had a few more powers than him. He knew which ones were the most important though.

Diana was just going to show him super strength and flight. It would be easier that way. She liked it here. She never had the chance to grow up around both genders. It was much different than her home. Layla was an amazing friend to have. She was such a nice girl.

Wally couldn't keep his eyes off of Magenta. She met his eyes and blushed very lightly. He smiled, his green eyes brightening. His heart thumped against his chest. He got up for another drink but was stopped by Speed and Lash.

"You think you're fast, ginger?" Speed said. Wally rolled his eyes at him.

"Whaddya know? A stereotypical bully in High School. Hop off my back, or I'll gladly make you." Wally said. Everyone shouted "oh!" Speed's eyes widened in shock and quickly turned to anger. He stormed off, Lash trailing behind him.

Will felt the boy glaring holes into his back. If looks could kill a nuclear bomb would explode next to his face. He turned around and met the boy's eyes. He was the typical 'bad boy.' He had shoulder length black hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and dark jeans. He had the type of presence that most would be scared of.

Bruce turned around and gave the boy the 'bat glare.' The boy's eyes widened in shock and he quickly became nervous. He looked at Bruce in a little fear and unease. Bruce turned around, satisfied that he could tame even the wildest of dogs.

Will stood on the stage, awkwardly bouncing on his heels. He whispered something into Coach Boomer's ears.

"What do you mean you don't know what your power is?" He asked. Everyone began to chuckle, bar the League and Will's friends. Will looked totally embarrassed.

"Oh I see, you're just messing with me. You're just like your father. Car." He said. The car dropped down. Clark knew he was telling the truth. He sped forward and got underneath the car. He threw Will with one hand and caught the car with the other.

"KENT! Everyone's already saw your power. Want more time to show off?" He said.

"ARE YOU INSANE? I don't have super strength." Will said. He stood up. Coach Boomer smiled at him.

"Oh I see, you're a flier. Just like your mom. Why didn't you say so?" He pressed another button and Will went flying through the air. He was going to hit the bleachers pretty hard if he wasn't caught. Wally sped to the spot and hopped in the air, his momentum causing him to catch Will and land on his feet.

"WEST!" He yelled. Wally looked up, angry at the coach. It was like he wanted the boy to die. The whole class got closer.

"I don't have any superpowers." Will said, ashamed. Layla smiled at her friend, showing him that she didn't care.

"Stronghold." Boomer said disappointedly. "SIDEKICK!" He yelled so loudly that windows broke. Clark covered his ears, superhearing in a case like this one, wasn't great.

Ron Wilson stood proudly next to his bus. He had just polished it, cleaned the windows, and washed the seats. All of a sudden the windows broke. He stood there. He put his head down. He knew it was Boomer, he could hear his voice from here.

"You, purple girl, what's your shtick?" He asked.

"I'm a shape-shifter." She said, Wally smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Shift it." She shrugged her shoulder and crouched. She then proceeded to shape-shift into a guinea pig.

"A guinea pig?" Boomer asked.

"Yep." She said, her voice very high pitched.

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?" He asked.

"Uh no." She said. He bent down.

"Sidekick. Now schoo." He said. She turned around, pissed off.

"Bite me." Everyone laughed, Layla however, was shocked that someone would say that to a teacher.

"John Jones." He said. J'onn walked up them and stood next to the coach. He towered over him.

"What's your power?" He said. J'onn then transformed into a dragon. He flew around the room, the kids looking shocked and awed. He landed again. He nodded to Boomer, who pressed the car button. It dropped from the sky. He caught it easily. He sunk through the floor and on the other side of Boomer. J'onn made himself invisible. The whole group of kids watched, shocked. This guy was cool!

"RAHHHH!" He roared. Boomer jumped in the air, J'onn made himself visible. The coach smiled and patted his chest.

"Hero!" He yelled.

"Hey! Green thumb, get up here!" He said. Hal gave him a dirty look and walked up the steps. He clenched his fist. His clothes changed into the Green Lantern costume. He made a construct of a sword appear. He made it disappear and made a cage. He floated and made a slingshot, he aimed with his fingers and shot Boomer's hat off.

"Hero!" Boomer yelled.

"Hey, Princess, get up here." He said. Diana floated up to the stage. Her bracelets reflected the lights. Boomer dropped the car and Diana caught it. Layla smiled.

"You go girl!" Magenta yelled from the group. Diana smiled. Clark's heart fastened. Wally and J'onn noticed. They gave him a knowing look.

"Hey, dark and depressing, wanna show us what you got?" He asked Bruce. Bruce frowned. He was angry that the man said that.

"I don't have powers. I am however trained in every martial art on the planet, I'm in top physical shape a human can be. I am trained with many gadgets and can take down beings much stronger than I am." He said. Boomer was caught unprepared. Since he had no powers though.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sidekick." He said. Bruce smiled, Clark's earlier words replaying in his head, _"Bruce, even if you get into the sidekick class remember this, we're a team. We work together no matter what." _He smiled at Clark, who didn't look at him any different way.

"That concludes Power Placement. Everyone, tomorrow report back here, your class schedules will be handed out." Boomer said. Everyone filed out at the bell.

Wally saw Speed and Lash picking on another kid. He sped to them.

"Don't you two have better things to do?" Wally asked. The kid was Ethan. He didn't know why they would pick on Ethan, he's the nicest boy in the school, besides Clark that is.

"Hey butt out ginger. Want some of what he's getting?" Lash said. Speed

got angry. His body started to crackle with electricity. He let Ethan run. Suddenly the whole League stood beside him. Clark put himself into the Superman pose, standing tall. J'onn loomed over the two. Diana's eyes showed cold fury, she likes the Ethan boy. Bruce's eyes were dark, he was giving them his best glare. They walked away, fast. Wally was pretty pissed. He ignored the others and sped off of the building. He jumped off the side, and closed his eyes as the wind whipped against his face. He landed on the street. He was fine, he could land on his legs and not break them. He didn't know where he was to be completely honest. He began to speed through the city. He was somewhere in New York. He found the Empire State Building. He looked at his finger. His ring was there. He walked into the nearest ally, it was perfect. He quickly changed into his costume. He sped off. He was really running. He finally found Maxville.

It was 8:00 and he skidded to a stop outside of the house. He smiled. He opened the

door and was thrown across the room by Diana.

"Where were you?! We were worried!" She screamed at him. He didn't like the way she

said it to him.

"Oh I'm sorry mom, next time I'll be home before eight! It's none of your business where I was! Don't worry about me! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" He yelled back. She got even angrier at him. He was just as angry as her. Everyone just watched the confrontation.

"You should be happy someone cares for you, you know, since no one on our world did! No one cared about the Flash! You were a second stringer Wally!" She yelled in his face. He was majorly pissed off now.

"Listen here! I'm not cared about? At least I don't come from an island isolated from the rest of the world! People have gone through much worse than the Amazons and have to deal with it. All your people throw a bitch fit when they should focus on getting better about it! Instead they blame the whole male race when they should realize they're throwing a giant pity party!" He screamed. Diana's eyes flashed dangerously. They had both crossed lines.

"You crossed the line! At least my mother loved me!" Everyone stared at her. Wally stood there, he was fuming on the inside. No one talked about his parents. His eyes glowed yellow. He decided he'd get really personal.

"Hey. At least my mother didn't sleep with my father just to have his child." Diana froze. She didn't know what to say to that. She walked up to the shorter boy. He glared right into her eyes. She threw a punch at him, too angry to use technique. He dodged easily. He used his momentum to throw her out of the door. She went flying out of the front door. Wally walked back into the house. Everyone stood frozen to their spot. They didn't know what to do. Wally laid on his bed. He fell asleep.

Diana woke up in the morning and looked around her room. She remembered what happened and felt bad, she was also kind of aggravated at Wally. She knew she shouldn't have brought up Mrs. West. He hated when people brought up his mother. His parents didn't care much for him, he grew up neglected. The only source of love was his Aunt Iris.

Wally was walking to Diana's room. He knocked on her door. It was 6:00. She opened it, there was no marks on her ody. Wally scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Wally smiled, he knew they were pissed, but thank God they were able to get over it.

They were on the bus again, Clark was wearing a white t-shirt with an El symbol on it. He had a pair of cargo shorts on, and white airmax. He was listening to music (gift of The Presence). He loved the feel of the drop, it was amazing.

Wally was wearing a Flash shirt, he wore a pair of black basketball shorts with red streaks. He had white running shoes. He was looking out of the window, however he did whoop when they began to drop. He was sitting next to Magenta today, he had flirted a bit, but he was too nervous to really say much more.

Diana was wearing a white skirt with a yellow shirt. It showed off her impressive body for her age, and she looked light. She smiled, her tiara was on her head, the silver metal and red star made her receive odd looks, but she didn't care. She sat with Clark. She had feelings for him. He was one of the best people she has ever met. He was brave, strong, confident, humble, and honest. She knew he liked her too, she just didn't know what to do, she has never dated before.

Bruce was wearing a black shirt. He wore a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of skater shoes. He was looking pretty gloomy, he didn't want to be the only one in Sidekick class.

J'onn was wearing a navy blue shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He had black sneakers on as well. He sat there, wondering if he would ever find love again...ever since his wife died on Mars...no, he wouldn't think about that. Not now.

Hal was wearing a green shirt and black shorts. He had a pair of white sneakers on. He was looking forward to meeting new kids with powers.

They had gotten to the school. Magenta and Wally were the first off. He had her laughing about something. He was able to do that to people.

Will watched the seven kids in silence. They seemed...different. They were all powerful, especially the Clark kid, not to mention Wally. His speed was amazing. The gym was indestructible but man, it felt like he tore it apart. John was simply diverse, he had powers that wouldn't go well together with other people. He watched Bruce with the most interest. He didn't have any powers at all, yet he seemed no different from the others. He smiled. He looked over to Layla, he was so confused when it came to love. He liked Layla, a lot. He also had a huge crush on the senior Gwen Grayson. He didn't know what was going to happen.

They all walked into the gym and stood in a line. Principal Powers walked into the gym and handed out their schedules. Clark had Mad Science first. What was Mad Science? Clark had the same classes with all of his friends that were in the hero class. Batman had the same classes as Will and them. He walked with them to class.

A teacher walked into the room. He was thin, paled skin and was an older gentlemen. He wrote "HERO SUPPORT" on the chalkboard. Bruce watched as the teacher turned around.

"Welcome class, to Hero Support. Here you will learn to be the best sidekicks you can be! I'm Mr. Boy. Or you may know me as-" He ducks under the desk for about ten seconds and comes back up. He has a blue mask, a red, white, and blue costume.

"All American Boy!" He said. Bruce begins to laugh. He eventually began to laugh so hard his stomach began to hurt. Mr. Boy looked at him, kind of offended. Layla looks at him, wondering why he was laughing at him.

"I'm so sorry. I just never expected that." Bruce said, wiping a tear from his eyes,

"And you are...?" Mr. Boy asked.

"Bruce Wayne. I'm new here, like all of us, I may be a sidekick in your terms but I'm more than that. I have mastered every single fighting style on the planet." He said. Mr. Boy's and the class' eyes widened. Bruce sat with a small smile on his face.

"So when do we pick our names? I call dibs on Zach Attack." Zach said. Bruce looked at him, giving him the 'you're an idiot' look. Magenta did the same. Her and Bruce smiled at each other. Bruce turned back around.

"You don't pick your own names. When you graduate you are paired with a hero, said hero chooses a name and costume for you." The class' happiness dialed down. Bruce scowled. These kids are good kids, they may not have the most powerful superpowers but they deserve more than that!

"It's a good thing for me. I was picked by The Commander." Everyone's eyes widen in shock, especially Will's.

"I never knew you worked for the Commander." Will said. Mr. Boy looked at him.

"Worked FOR the Commander, saved his life before. Mr...Stronghold. Stronghold? You Steve's boy? He never mentioned me? What about Josie?" The questions after the first were all negatives. He frowned, his face showed hurt.

Hero Class:

"Hello students. Welcome to Mad Science. I am Professor Medulla." The bald man with a huge head said. He looked like a mad scientist.

"In Mad Science you will learn about all the things Superheroes should know about their powers, their origins, etc. I will also teach you how to use...and build all sorts of devices. Can someone tell me their names and power?" Medulla asked. Wally's hand shot up at the first millisecond. Medulla pointed at him and Wally smiled. He stood up.

"My name is Wally West. I am the fastest man alive. Super speed." He said. Medulla's eyes rolled. He looked at Wally with a bored look.

"Ah yes, a power so many people want. Tell me, is your brain still as slow as a slug? You look like a simpleton." He said. Wall's eyes flashed golden. Medulla's eyes widened.

"Professor Medulla my brain works faster than the speed of light. I can think of many different things in one second. Please do not underestimate my intelligence based off of looks. You think I look like a simpleton. Look at Clark, one of the smartest minds on the planet and he has the body of a total musclehead." Wally said, he was speaking faster to the point most people couldn't understand what he was saying.

Clark stood up.

"My powers come from the sun. I am a super genius. My mind makes the world's best super computer look like a first grader's calculator. I am far more knowledgable than I may look." He concluded and sat in his seat.

"I am Diana Prince, I am not good in science, but I learn faster than almost everyone in here." Medulla looked at her, almost as if he was about to laugh. She looked offended.

"Miss, your tiara is cute and all, but you don't seem any special to me." He said. The League looked at him, angrily. He noticed and quickly turned around. "Okay, today we will be learning about mind control devices." He said, while writing it on the board.

The rest of the day went by without much of a hitch. They made friends, some enemies. Overall, it wasn't bad.

They all shrugged their book bags off of their shoulders, then slumped into a chair. They pulled out their books and did all of their homework.

"Should we still have all of old codenames? I mean, are we going to start new here?" Wally asked. Everyone looked around, each one wondering about the question.

"I'd still like to be Superman." Clark said. Everyone nodded, that was a definite.

"I don't think anyone would appreciate the name Martian Manhunter, so I may as well just shorten it to Manhunter." J'onn said, deep in thought.

"People would think you're a villain." Hal pointed out. J'onn had not thought of this. What would he do for a name?

"Relax, J'onn, we have four years." Wally soothed the Martian. J'onn breathed deeply and exhaled. They all sat in the room, confused about their future. Bruce sighed. How would he be Batman if he was a sidekick? Maybe he would get to learn how Robin felt. He stiffened. What happened to Robin? What about Supergirl? Wonder Girl? He stood abruptly and left the room. He stormed out of the front door, ignoring the calls of his fellow friends. He reached down and grabbed his grapnel, which he had gotten back thanks to the Presence. He shot it at a tree and flew into the air. He shot it mid-air and hit a small building. He climbed up to the roof and frowned.

It was a warehouse. He saw drugs being carried in packs throughout the entire building. He smashed through the glass into the center. He slammed into the closest man and hip threw him. He rolled and slammed a fist into another man's nose. He heard the crunch of the man's nose and smiled as blood erupted from his face. He did a back handspring and brought his knee down on a man's bregma, sending him falling like a ton of bricks. He cartwheeled to the right and sprung up. He smashed an elbow into a man's jaw and dodged a swing from another man on the left. He swung at the man's jaw, and felt it unhinge under his blow. He turned and dodged a knife. He caught the arm and broke it at the elbow.

He turned and saw three people left. He ran outside and jumped on one. He brought a fist into the back of his head, and knocked him out. He let the other two run.

"That's right! Let them know! Let them all know...Batman will be coming for them!" He screamed. He took a deep breath and walked back to the house.


End file.
